


Shall I Demonstrate?

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Cal Lightman - Fandom, Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Cal reader insert, F/M, One Shot, Oops, Quick Read, Short, flashfic, might have discovered a kink of Cals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal has no boundaries and no filter. But that's why you hang around him. But sometimes he still manages to catch you off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Demonstrate?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buttons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107460) by Tsula. 



The day had only just begun and immediately after walking into Cal's office you are hit with a question our probably shouldn't answer. 

"Ave you ever thought of 'aving sex with a woman?" He asks like it's the simplest question in the world and expects your answer to be short and quick. 

"Wh- what? What sort of sick experiment are you running now, Cal?"

He lifts his feet of his desk and leans forward, glad you asked and ready to give you his full explanation "Well I've been thinkin'. Wot if. The reason we can't find this woman's side squeeze is because its not a man at all. What are the chances of a woman who's been happily married -or so it seems- half her life to a man to suddenly flip script and run of with another woman."

'I've never even been married. How could my answer help you?"

You are making this much harder than it needs to be and he rolls his eyes. Slightly frustrated "Well who else am I going to ask?"

"Well you could ask-" 

He cuts you off, unwilling to ask anyone but you "Oh come on now will you just humor me for a second. 'Ave you ever thought of sleeping with a woman? Yes or no its a very simple question."

You're not getting out of this one. Finally you give in "...fine fine. Well...not exactly."

"Oh?' He raises an eyebrow. Intrigued. Now this was an interesting answer. Now he was intrigued. 

"I mean if a tall, strong, beautiful woman wanted to have her way with me maybe....just maybe...I wouldn't protest."

His eyes sparkled in humor "And what? Nothing to contribute on your end?"

"I mean I wouldn't go down on her. Not quite as confident about female parts...my talents lie...elsewhere."

"I see..." His pupils dilated at the connotation. You're glad you've been paying attention to what he's been teaching you. 

'Does that answer your question...Dr.Lightman?" You glow at the thought that your answer threw him for a loop instead of the other way around as it usually is. 

"A few of them actually. Maybe I should call Torres in 'ere"

"Oh shut up. Don't even try it."  
Never mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing writer Tsula. I just switched doctor House with Cal and changed things up a bit. She is one of my favorite writers she's so kind and talented. Please check her out! Her stuff is awesome!


End file.
